


Going Steady With the Penguin

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gobblepot Winter 2018 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Fluff without Plot, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Fluffy Winter Gobblepot Fic.Note on Rating: for suggestive content and some flirty banter only. This is more of a T in my opinion but raised the rating to be safe.





	Going Steady With the Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote some fluffy Gobblepot for winter :)
> 
> Written for the Winter 2018 challenge but scarf has been completed.

Oswald cuddled closer to Jim under the covers, his cold feet tucked under Jim’s, his legs wrapped around his, he shivered. His skin was cold to the touch but it did not feel unpleasant to Jim after the workout they had just had moments before. He ran his hand down Oswald’s back and kissed his nose, it felt like kissing a block of ice.

“It’s so cold,” Oswald complained.

“Then I'll just have to warm you up,” he teased.

“It’s freezing in here how can you be so warm?” he huffed against Jim’s throat.

“Maybe it's because you're part penguin, Oswald,” he answered.

“That doesn't even make sense.” Jim could practically feel the accompanying eyeroll. “I know what I'm getting  you for Christmas, a thick down comforter.”

“Or, we could have our _liasons_ at the Lounge instead,” he chuckled. “We could be making love on a polar bear fur skin rug in front of the fire.”

“So have you know, the Lounge does not deal in illegal exotic trade, Captain  Gordon,” he raised up and looked down at Jim. “But I do have a custom Emperor sized bed that could fit us both more than comfortably.”

“You know neither of us can risk being seen together at the Lounge,” he said regrettably. There was nothing he would have liked more than to cuddle with Oswald in his humongous bed like the penguin he was. But they couldn't risk it. If one of the rogues found out about them, or the GCPD, or _worse_ the Batman it could ruin them both. “There's winter blankets in the closet, why don't you bring them out?”

“You would have me leave the comfort of the bed? Where is your famous chivery, Jim? I am your guest, isn't it the job of the host to see to the guest's comfort?” Oswald’s usual carefully coiffed hair was tangled from Jim’s hands and his pillow but he was still very much the man known as the Penguin giving out orders. But Oswald forgot, the Penguin had no power here.

“It’s a good thing I'm not the one that's cold then, isn't it?” Jim sat up and put his arms behind his head, he gave Oswald a cocky smile. The truth was it was a little chilly but Penguin didn't need to know that.

“Then you won't mind if I take this,” he tugged the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders leaving Jim without any cover. “You're lucky you're attractive, Gordon.” He drew his finger down Jim’s chest stopping at his bellybutton. “It would seem you are colder than you care to admit, Jim,” he nodded down towards his naked appendage.

“Do you know the warmest part of the human body is the mouth?” Jim asked with a smirk. “I can think of one way to warm it up again.”

“You've just made that up!” Oswald sputtered. He can't deny, it was fun to work Oswald up.

“Learned it in the boy scouts,” Jim held his fingers up in salute. “It's the truth, scouts honor.”

“I've read somewhere that the rectum is actually several degrees warmer than the mouth,” Oswald blushed a deep red. Jim barked out a laugh.

“We could always test out both theories, a friendly competition to determine the winner.” Jim pulled Oswald down to kiss him, just a brief nibble on the lip. “You better get those blankets before I turn bluer than Freeze, maybe you'd like that.”

Oswald smacked him in the shoulder. “If I had known you wouldn't ever let that go, I never would've admitted that to you.” Oswald had been very drunk when he had confessed to having a big crush on Fries but Jim knew that nothing would ever come of it, that was why he teased him.

Jim watched Oswald cross the bedroom to the closet. Oswald held the stolen blanket wrapped around him but it had slipped off one shoulder, revealing pale freckled skin that was bruised with a hickey Jim had given him earlier that night. He liked seeing his mark there, he wanted to mark Oswald all over his body.

He had many lovers, male and female, but none of them had surprised him more than Oswald. As impossible as it should be, they were _good_ together. The Penguin had been the healthiest relationship he had ever been in and _that_ scared him.

“What's this?” Oswald held up a scarf he had found in the closet.

“Its from university,” he had forgotten it was there. “I was in varsity football.”

“Don't tell me, quarterback?” Oswald made a face.

“No, tight end receiver,” he winked.

“You're terrible, James,” Oswald rolled his eyes. He put the scarf around his neck.

“The blankets are on the bottom shelf.”

“Found them,” Oswald grabbed them. “Penguins, Jim? Really?” He held up the the top blanket, it was covered in cartoon penguins.

“Thought of you when I saw them,” Jim smiled fondly. “Figured the penguins would keep my bed warm this winter when the Penguin himself was not keeping me warm.”

“That would be… ridiculously sentimental of you,” he dumped the blankets in his hands on the bed. “It was a gift, wasn't it?”

“Harvey,” Jim admitted. “He gave it to me for my birthday. For all those nights of sleeping alone, he said. Said it would give me something to jack off to during all those lonely nights.”

“I think I can help you with that,” Oswald leaned forward and caught his mouth. “Does he know, do you think?” he pulled away.

“He's my partner, Oswald. My closest friend. He knows I'm keeping _something_ from him. He _suspects_ there's something going on between us, but he doesn't want to _know.”_

“Harvey _can't_ know, James,” Oswald kissed him.

“I _know,”_ he kissed Oswald back. Jim felt guilty keeping the relationship a secret from Harvey, but he could not picture _actually_ telling him of it, admitting his feelings for Oswald to his best friend would make it too real.

He would be forced to admit he had fallen in love with the gangster, and that was something he wasn't ready for. He doesn't know if he ever would be.

Jim tugged the blanket away from Oswald, he was still wearing Jim’s old university scarf around his neck, he noticed. He used the ends of the scarf to pull him back to bed.

“The team would give these to our significant others to wear to the games as a sign of going steady,” he pulled Oswald in for another kiss.

“Are you asking me to go steady with you, Captain Gordon?” Oswald giggled.

“I… guess I am.” Jim was surprised that he was serious.

“I'm afraid _that_ ball is entirely in your court, James,” Oswald looked down at him, hand braced on his chest.

“What does that mean?” Jim asked, confused.

“I don't exactly have suitors lining up outside the Iceberg to date me, do I?” Oswald flushed.

He had seen other people, and he had assumed Oswald had been too. He was always surrounded by gorgeous men waiting to serve him hand and foot. Men who all shared the same characteristics, tall, dark, and extremely good looking. Men James hated with every fiber of his being.

“Good,” Jim gave him a long kiss. “I wouldn't want to have to use my badge to chase them off.”

Oswald pulled the penguin blanket over them. “I think I'm going to enjoy putting Bullock's gift to good use.”

“I'll be sure to thank him next time I see him,” he kissed Oswald’s neck.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
